


Bad romance

by Thefallenangel19



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sheriarty!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallenangel19/pseuds/Thefallenangel19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men. One life. One love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad romance

Sherlock's heart froze when he walked onto the roof to see the one man that could make his heart race and falter with just one look.  
Jim was ignoring him when usually he would race to embrace Sherlock but Sherlock knew that it was just part of the plan. The plan that would change everything. 

Jim turned to look at him and then they performed the scene they had written,rehearsed years ago when they had first met. From that day forth everything had been perfectly arranged to look completely normal. Jim and Sherlock had planned every single little detail even John becoming Sherlock's flat mate. The one thing they hadn't planned was for John to fall in love with Sherlock.

But it had happened and now they were going to fix that mistake. Sherlock knew what would happen but that couldn't stop the tears that came unbidden to his eyes at the loss of his lover.  
But Sherlock knew the plan, so he called John and told him the biggest lie he had ever told anyone. "I love you," he spared one last glance at the man who he had given so many nights, hugs,kisses and love to and one to the man who wanted them from him. 

But after all it was a bad romance, both of them, mycroft had warned him not to get attached to anyone but Sherlock had never listened to mycroft and he wasn't going to start now. 

With one last breath Sherlock Holmes closed his eyes and fell from the sky.

He awoke to a blinding light and a well known smile that warmed his heart.

With a smile on his own lips he took the former consulting criminal's hand and together they walked through the pearly gates together.

It was a bad romance on earth but they weren't on earth now.


End file.
